


Let Me Be By Your Side, Under This Starry Night

by MistOfMidnight



Series: When You Wish Upon A Star| TwoSet Violin Oneshots [1]
Category: Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, breddy - Freeform, platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:22:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25422364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistOfMidnight/pseuds/MistOfMidnight
Summary: When Brett starts to get anxious about his solo debut at the university, Eddy helps him feel grounded by taking him to a place which is special to both of them.
Relationships: Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Series: When You Wish Upon A Star| TwoSet Violin Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841383
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	Let Me Be By Your Side, Under This Starry Night

**Author's Note:**

> Crosspost From Wattpad
> 
> Warnings: None.

"Brett? Brett, are you in here?" Eddy said while opening the door to their dorm room. The jingling of the keys was the only thing he got in response.

Eddy and Brett had been friends since they were 13 and 14 years old. After that, neither heaven nor hell could pull them apart.

"Brett?!" Eddy shouted this time, with a bit of concern and worry in his voice. He placed his violin on the couch and put his coat on the hanger and entered their room. There was nothing special about the room, just three single beds, two desks on either side and a music stand in a small room which was apparently a 'practice room', and then a small common kitchen and a common room with a couch, they made it work though, he, Brett and Jordan made it work . And then he found Brett in the room,there he was,sitting on the edge of the window lost in his own thoughts.

"Brett?" Eddy whispered gently into Brett's ear which made the older violinist jump.

"Holy Shit Eddy!" he said while trying to catch his breath. "When did you come in?"

Eddy snickered and then sat next to Brett, "Just now, I even shouted your name out loud, but you were lost in your thoughts." Brett just gave him a head nod.

"Everything alright?", the younger asked, while putting his hand on Brett's shoulder a concern lining on his face.

"Yeah... Was just thinking about the upcoming concert at the con." Brett replied.

This was Brett's last year at the uni and he was given an opportunity to make his debut as a soloist performing the Tchaikovsky Violin Concerto. _How could he say no?_ It was to be performed the day after tomorrow.

"What about it?" Eddy asked. "Nothing, just the nerves you know.." Brett replied, shaking his head as to arouse himself out of his thoughts. Eddy just nodded.

"Wanna get coffee?" The elder asked while getting up and dragging himself towards the door. He was tired, stressed and nervous. For a mere mortal, it would be tough to make out Brett's feelings, but for Eddy, he had a PhD in Brett's psychology, so none of it went unnoticed by Eddy.

"Dunno bro, you look tired, you sure? Don't want you to crash from the caffeine high later, since the concert is day after. You should rest." Eddy replied, with a terribly neutral tone.

"Okay mom!" an annoyed Brett replied. Eddy snorted. "How about a movie then?" Brett asked, practically begged so that he could get his mind off the concert which was lingering on top of his head as a sword that would drop any minute.

"Fine" Eddy replied, Brett lit up to this and ran towards the common room. "But only till 10pm! Then you head to bed!" he shouted.

"Stop being my mom!" Brett replied with a certain annoyance lingering in his voice.

Eddy got up and left the room, closing the door behind him. By the time he came, Brett had made himself comfy on the couch and apparently had also decided which movie they would be watching, it will be Inception. Eddy just slumped down on the couch next to Brett, looked at the screen and then again at Brett with a certain displeasure on his face. 

"Again? This is like the millionth time we are watching this. I know it's good, I won't deny that, but really?" the younger voiced his opinion. Brett didn't care and just let out a small snicker, his eyes still glued to the screen. Eddy accepted his defeat, and silently turned towards the screen.

Halfway through the movie, Eddy was on the verge of falling asleep when Brett nudged him and looked at him. 

"Hey, can I ask you something?" Brett whispered. Eddy gave him a reassuring nod, to let Brett know that he had his attention. 

"Do..do you think that I am worthy of being a soloist?" Eddy's eyes shot wide open at this, he sat right up at lightning speed and looked at Brett's eyes, which were filled with self doubt. He grabbed Brett's hands, squeezed them gently and finally opened his mouth to say something. 

"Bro, why would you even think that, you Brett Yang, deserve the world. You deserve this. You have worked so hard, don't listen to anyone that says other wise-" Eddy cut himself off when he heard sniffles coming from the older boy. He jumped to Brett's side of the couch and pulled him into a tight hug. And then, the dam broke, the tears that Brett held back all started to flow and it turned into sobs. Eddy didn't say a word put just kept on patting Brett's back trying to reassure him that he was there and everything will be fine. Finally when Brett 's crying subsided to small hiccups, he pulled away, wiped Brett's tears with his thumb. Brett finally made eye contact with Eddy.

"Brett, it's okay. It's all gonna be fine. You deserve this, you really do. You have worked so so hard. Don't question your decisions now. You will make it." Eddy continued. Brett just nodded.

After another 5 mins of silence, Eddy looked at the clock, 10:45pm. He made Brett get up, he held onto him and they slowly walked into their room. Eddy placed Brett on the bed and turned around to leave the room. Before he could, Brett took Eddy's arm. Eddy looked back, knelt down and placed his hand on Brett's chin.

"I will be right back. Just gonna get you a glass of water and leave a note for Jordan outside saying that there is food in the fridge alright? I will be right back" Brett let go of Eddy's hand. 

Eddy got up and went out to their shared kitchen, picked a bottle of water and two glasses and scribbled a note in the notepad on the kitchen counter for Jordan and made his way back to the room. He entered the room, Brett still sitting. He knelt down, again. Filled the glass with some water and handed it to Brett. Brett didn't complain and just gulped down the water. He then took off his glasses and placed them on the bedside table and laid down. Eddy got up, and turned around when Brett whispered a small thank you to him. Eddy smiled back at him.

Eddy got into his bed when an idea shot up in his head. He sat up in a jiffy and was next to Brett in a second.

He carefully whispered,"Brett?"

"Yeah?"Brett replied, turning around, half asleep.

"Do you have any plans for tomorrow?"Eddy asked.

"Not as of now, Why?" He asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Great, you are booked for tomorrow evening. Be ready." Eddy said, giggling on some thoughts.

"What?Why? Brett asked, a bit curious now.

"You will get to know tomorrow." Eddy replied playfully, fully aware that the mystery will eat Brett away.

"Oh great Eddy, nice way of ruining my sleep." Brett said, clearly annoyed. Eddy just snickered.

"Good night" Eddy replied, trying really hard to keep his voice neutral.

"Good night" Brertt replied anyways and fell asleep quite easily.

***

Next day when Brett woke up, Eddy's bed was already made. He rubbed his eyes and got up and made his way to the common kitchen, where he was greeted by Jordon who was having his breakfast.

"Morning" Brett said, still quite sleepy.

"Good Morning" Jordon replied while munching on his grilled cheese sandwich.

"Where's Eddy?" Brett finally asked.

"Dunno. He left around an hour ago. Said he had to make some arrangements. Said he will be back by noon though." Brett nodded looking at the clock which showed the time to be 11:30, _anytime now,_ he thought to himself. "Anyways. I will get going. I have orchestral literature with the Great Morges" Jordan said and waived to Brett while he left the dorm room.

Brett then decided to be productive and get ready. Once he was done, he started practicing his Tchaikovsky. After about an hour, he heard the jingling of the keys, he didn't stop playing though. Eddy entered the room, looking tired. He made his way to the practice room from where he was hearing the beautiful melody. He knew Brett felt his presence but still just stood by the doorframe. Once Brett was done with the 3rd movement, Eddy clapped. Brett turned away trying to hide his blush. He placed his violin in the case and turned around.

"Where have you been?" Brett asked, not even beating around the bush.

"I had to make a few arrangements.." Eddy said while making his way to the kitchen, taking out a box of cereal and making himself a bowl.

"Oh by the way, we leave at 7pm alright? Be ready" Eddy added while eating his cereal.

Brett just countered with an amused tone,"7pm?! Bro, if you remember, I have a concert tomorrow! I need my sleep, you do too, you are the concertmaster if you remember!"

Eddy let out a laugh. "Don't worry, I have made arrangements, we will be back by 11pm!" He said reassuringly. Brett just nodded, too confused from the situation.

***

7pm came a lot faster than Brett expected and before he knew Eddy and Jordan were running around the dorm room and making Brett leave. When they got into the car, Brett looked at Eddy in kind of an amused tone, "Jordon knew?!" Eddy just nodded and laughed. Brett just pouted at him, with anger and frustration, but he looked cute.

They were about 30 mins into the drive, they were not in the main city anymore, they were at the outskirts of Brisbane. Then suddenly, Brett was hit with a sense of realisation.

He turned to Eddy, "I know this place.. Is this-" he was cut off by Eddy."Yeah it is.. Now shut up and enjoy the ride.. "

Brett felt tears trying to rush out of his eyes, he took a deep breath to try and control it when he felt one of Eddy's hand's on top of his. He looked at Eddy, who looked back and gave him a goofy smile. He smiled back, and then averted his gaze to look outside the window.

 _I remember this place,_ Brett thought to himself. The wave of nostalgia hit him. It was the first place Brett and Eddy had gone out together after they had met at the Australian Youth Orchestra. It was a spontaneous plan but they had loads of fun. They hung around until 7pm and would have stayed there if isn't for Brett and Eddy's moms who were way too worried for their kids.All the happy memories were coming back at him, hitting him like waves, the realisation that this is the last year of his uni days had never hit harder. Brett was brought back to reality by the sudden brake of the car. Eddy got out, and hinted to Brett to do the same. They were on top of a hill and could see the whole city from here.

Eddy placed a sheet on the green grass and sat down. Brett joined him a minute later, just taking in the mesmerizing view.

"I haven't been here since the Youth Orchestra time.." Brett said, trying to start a conversation.

Eddy laid down and looked up at Brett,"I know, that's why I thought this would be a good idea. You know, just to relax you a bit and also for some fresh air. Away from all the stress and city life, you know." Brett just nodded. Eddy continued,"But that's not why we are here.." He was cut off by Brett,"Wait what?! More surprises?! No Eddy, please.." Eddy laughed and looked at his watch, it was 9pm and then the sky which was turning a shade of bluish black. 

"You will have to wait for a bit though, this one is beyond my control, I swear." Brett was suspicious but let it go. 

"You remember when we met? " Eddy broke the silence. "Yeah, tutoring and then with the orchestra. That was the biggest coincidence of my life!" Brett replied. "Hmm.. after that we never left each other's side did we?" Eddy asked jokingly. Brett just nodded in agreement. Then a peaceful silence fell between the two. Brett laid down next to Eddy and asked hesitantly, "Do you ever question your choice of becoming a musician? Like you are not good enough?". Eddy turned his body, so that he could face Brett and thought about it for a second, "Yeah, maybe. Sometimes, but luckily I had a friend who helped me power through it." Eddy smiled at him. Brett reciprocated," Oh, me too." 

Eddy then looked up at the sky and pointed at a star, "You see that Brett? That's the pole star, one of the brightest star in the sky. It helps in guiding you to your destiny.", Brett snickered." Yeah, I remember 7th grade geography, thank you." Eddy huffed and continued,"That's not what I meant. I meant, we all have such a person in our life, a guiding light. For me, that's you Brett, you are my pole star, you have guided me all along. The only difference is, you are brighter than all the stars combined, I don't know if you have a pole star in your life, but hope you find one soon." Brett fought his tears but replied back trying to sound normal,"Yeah sure, tell me that after the concert tomorrow, that I am brighter than all the stars combined.", Eddy laughed, and took him into a sideways hug. He then again looked at his watch, "It's almost time." he said and pointed towards the sky. 

Brett looked up, and saw a shooting star, and then another, and then another. It was a meteor shower. Brett was left in awe and Eddy in admiration of Brett's expression. Then Brett let out a chuckle. Eddy couldn't help but snicker, "What" he asked. Brett looked at Eddy and replied, "It amuses me that how damn lucky I am to have a friend like you. I don't know how I got you, but I am not letting you leave now." Eddy he just hugged Brett tightly, they exchanged a sweet smile, feeling content, under the beautiful sky full of stars. But the only star that mattered to Eddy was in between his arms, peaceful and happy shining brighter than the pole star.

***

To say that the concert was brilliant was an understatement, Brett had given his all on the stage. All his memories, the years of hardships and last night's memories just echoed through his musicality and definitely reached the audience. After the last notes of the 3rd movement spoke through his violin's strings, the only sound that Brett could hear was of loud cheers and clapping. He bowed, feeling content, the adrenaline at its peak. He shook the conductor's hand and turned around to shake Eddy's for the customary hand shake with the concertmaster. All Brett could see in Eddy's eyes was a sense of joy and pride because of his friend. He shook his hand, and suddenly, Brett felt something foreign in between his hands. It was a piece of paper. Eddy squeezed Brett's hand gently to signal him that he is letting go and it was up to him to hold onto the paper, and he just did that. He turned around, took another bow, and got off the stage as normally as he could.

He made it to the dressing room, let a sigh of relief and set his violin back into it's case. Then, he opened his palm, to look at the piece of paper that had caught him off guard. It was quite neatly folded. Brett opened it and laughed after seeing Eddy's messy handwriting.

He finally read it.

" _You shined brighter than the stars Brett. Brighter than all stars combined._

_So proud of you_

_-Eddy"_

Brett clenched his fists, carefully so not to damage the paper, trying to hold back the tears.

Then, with a laugh, he whispered into the empty dressing room, "I think I have found my pole star, Eddy"


End file.
